


Hello Seattle

by Sam_Nook



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 100wordsprompts, Christmas, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Old Piece, Starbucks, Tea, USUK - Freeform, prompt was seattle, title inspired by the owl city song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Nook/pseuds/Sam_Nook
Summary: Alfred shrugged and laughed, his cheeks heating up as he answered. "I know you always get tea after meetings. I saved you the money, so maybe you'll save me a seat?"
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Hello Seattle

**Author's Note:**

> Random prompt nine: Seattle.

Alfred settled down at an empty table meant for two set in one of the darker corners of the busy establishment. It was early in the morning, nearly a quarter after six. People headed out to work quickly stopped in to grab something to drink or eat before rushing back out. Thankfully, Alfred didn't need to rush. He was able to sit down for a breather and enjoy his Peppermint Mocha and lazily observe the people around him.

Though, his plan to relax didn't last very long. A ding from his phone notified him that he received another notification, most likely another email from an official from Washington D.C. With an exaggerated sigh, he unlocked his phone. He was surprised to see that the notification was from a different app. Although, he did have about 25 in open emails piled up in his inbox. 

Curiously, he opened Snapchat and clicked through the app until he opened up the conversation page between him and France. It was a short message reminding Alfred that he would need to bring a gift for Arthur to the meeting because it was the annual Christmas Gift Exchange.

Alfred stared at the message, his eyes widening behind his thin black frames glasses. Of course, he'd be the one to forget about the gift exchange. He's the one who brought the idea to the table. How could he forget? This was probably the trick some higher force slapping karma back at him or just trying to make his life even more stressful. Or maybe his luck was nonexistent. Either way, he still had to come up with some holiday gift for England before the next hour had passed. 

He hurried gulped down the rest of his peppermint drink, and as he did, he looked around at the nearby shelves to see if anything could work as a last-minute gift. After all, Starbucks had plenty of little knickknacks and things they sold that weren't drinks or food. Hurriedly, he searched through the stores of gifts before his eyes settled on a section of mugs. 

Alfred's eyes brightened as the start of an idea began to assemble itself in his mind.he could make an Arthur a little tea gift bag. It wasn't too nice of a gift, but it would make it seem like he thought this through and not rushed to throw things together an hour before the meeting was to start. Besides, Arthur had complained to him only a few weeks ago about how he needed a new mug to add to his collection. The exclusive Starbucks mug sold at this building in Seattle was a perfect addition to the Englishman's mighty collection. 

Hurriedly, he grabbed the mug and paid for it before heading outside and seeing what he could spot in the nearby stores and buildings. He made a quick errand to grab a small Christmas themed bag and matching green and red tissue paper and shoved his gifts inside after carefully wrapping it with the tissue paper.

As Alfred traveled towards the meeting room, he spotted a small tea shop, thankfully, his luck was sticking with him now, and he sighed in relief as he shoved his way inside. 

It was a small but fancy shop lined with different kinds of tea from all over the world and other items that would interest someone like England. Alfred immediately began reading through the small labels and grabbing the few that he knew the other would enjoy before adding different kinds of tea that Arthur would not hesitate to try. 

When he was finally satisfied with his tea selection, he settled the bags on the front desk. He added a tin of cookies and a small bag of scones and a gift card to come back to the shop before Arthur left back for England. He paid for the lot, internally crying at the now lighter load in his wallet, and settled the other gifts in the bag and the mug. 

Now, Alfred deemed it good enough even for England's standard. It had what would make England happy and the satisfaction that he had done it himself without help from anyone else. Well, besides the gentle reminder from Francis but Arthur didn't need to know about that.

Noticing that he was running low on time, Alfred thanked the cashier and grabbed his things before heading down the street. He wove between people as they hurried along their way and quickly made his way to the building entrance, which the World Conference would be held. He shoved the bag into his left hand and hurried to grab his ID card to be scanned at the door to enter the building. 

"Alfred, wait!" Arthur hurried after him, a briefcase in one hand and a wrapped box in his other. He was out of breath and took a moment to rest before he spoke. "I wanted to give you your gift before we entered the meeting. God knows what a big deal France would make out of it, and it's more of a private thing, anyways..." He awkwardly held out his gift and waited for Alfred to take it. 

"No way, you had me. That's so weird; I was getting you a gift." Alfred paused, his lips pursing with a thought. "Actually, with France planning this, I'm kinda not surprised. Anyways, I might as well give you your gift." He took the box and handed Arthur the small gift bag. 

Curiously, Arthur picked through it. The content smile on his face letting Alfred know that he was indeed pleased with the collection of treats that Alfred had managed to scramble together. He picked out the small green gift card from the tea shop and raised one of his eyebrows questionably.

Alfred shrugged and laughed, his cheeks heating up as he answered. "I know you always get tea after meetings. I saved you the money, so maybe you'll save me a seat?"

"Oh? So this is your awful way of asking me out. Well, I suppose I could save you a seat. Thank you, Alfred."

_I guess you could say this was a tea-rrific way to start his morning._


End file.
